The first part of this study is designed to examine the eating practices, menstrual status, and bone status in a collegiate athletic population. This study is interested in the extent to which collegiate sport athletes as well as non-collegiate sport athletes may exhibit aberrant eating behaviors, and whether dietary practices are related to the regularity of menstrual cycles. By conducting this study, the investigators hope to better assess the associations between eating practices, menstrual status and bone health. The second part of this study involves follow-up physiological testing of a variety of parameters. The investigators believe that the results of this study will be used to improve the health of female athletes.